


В образе

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Girl_with_Violets



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Раньше ни Крис, ни Себастиан не были любителями дрэга и прочих переодеваний в постели.





	В образе

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** В образе  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 974 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Себастиан Стэн/Крис Эванс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, кроссдрессинг  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Раньше ни Крис, ни Себастиан не были любителями дрэга и прочих переодеваний в постели.  
>  **Примечание:** вдохновлено [образом](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BNzE0NTc5NTUtNjAwNi00YTdmLWFlMTQtZDM3MGUzNDdhMTdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTE5MTM1Mw@@._V1_.jpg) Себастиана из фильма «Разрушитель», съёмки которого проходили в Палмдейле, Калифорния, недалеко от Лос-Анджелеса.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Зачем Себастиан шлёт Крису собственное фото со съёмок в Палмдейле, он и сам не знает. Возможно, хочет похвастаться новым имиджем, стрижкой практически наголо, переводными татуировками и нашивками на куртке; возможно, ждёт одобрения — или любой оценки, раз уж на то пошло.

Он шлёт фото поздним вечером после окончания съёмочного дня и не знает, на какой ответ надеяться.

«Боже мой», — наконец пишет Крис.

«Да ты только посмотри на себя», — добавляет считанные секунды после.

Себастиан не понимает, одобрение это или критика.

«Тот ещё видок, да?» — набирает он; палец, занесённый над окном со смайликами, подрагивает.

«Да», — приходит мгновенный ответ, а после на экране бесконечно долго мигает символ набора — словно Крис что-то пишет, стирает, набирает вновь.

Себастиану беспокойно.

«Да, — спустя несколько томительно неторопливых минут пишет Крис. — Вид у тебя такой, что мне хочется стать распутной девицей в чулках в сеточку и чтобы ты отымел меня в туалете дешёвой придорожной забегаловки».

Что?

В горле пересыхает мгновенно, и Себастиан сглатывает нервный смешок. Вероятно, Крис просто выпил. Да, определённо — раньше он даже в постели не озвучивал таких... пошлостей.

«Ты пьян?» — пишет Себастиан.

«Нет, но когда я смотрю на твою фотографию, ноги разъезжаются сами собой».

Себастиан осторожно откладывает в сторону телефон и прикрывает глаза отчего-то повлажневшей ладонью. Видит Бог, ни Крис, ни он сам никогда не были любителями дрэга и переодеваний в постели; да и виделись они не так часто, чтобы успел наскучить простой секс. Но отчего-то пошлятина, которую шлёт Крис, начинает звучать в голове его голосом, снова и снова, отчего к щекам приливает кровь, а внизу живота теплеет.

Телефон пищит снова — раз, и ещё раз.

«Хочу тебя увидеть», — пишет Крис.

«Когда у тебя перерыв в съёмках?» — отправляет следом.

Себастиан поправляет член под джинсами и открывает в телефоне календарь.

***

В дешёвом мотеле на северной окраине Лос-Анджелеса тонкие двери открываются с пронзительным стоном, а по полу сквозит ветер, но Себастиану кажется, что внутри слишком жарко даже для мягкой калифорнийской зимы.

Крис стоит чуть поодаль, и его точёные щиколотки, обхваченные ремешками туфель, подрагивают; каблуки слишком тонкие и высокие, и чёрт знает, откуда Крис достал эти туфли, и чулки в крупную сетку, и короткое платье, под которым даже в полумраке ясно виднеются очертания члена; на плечи накинута джинсовая куртка на пару размеров больше, чем нужно, и оттого Крис кажется тоньше обычного. На нём нет парика, но губы накрашены вульгарно-красной помадой. Всё вместе это выглядит так ужасно пошло, что невозможно смотреть — и оторвать взгляд невозможно тоже.

— Давно ждёшь? — хрипит Себастиан, отходя от двери.

Крис не отвечает сразу, только взмахивает густыми ресницами и облизывает губы; в центре нижней помада уже стёрлась, и именно эта бледно-розовая полоска кажется Себастиану верхом неприличия.

— Довольно-таки. — Крис дёргает гладко выбритым подбородком, делает шаткий шаг вперёд и замирает. Очевидно, он, как и Себастиан, сам до конца не понимает, как играть в эту игру; отчего-то эта неуверенность вместе с полусъеденной помадой заводят сильнее чулок и туфель.

Себастиан шагает вперёд, теснит Криса к ближайшей стене — тот едва не падает, пошатываясь на каблуках, и Себастиан подхватывает его под колени, вжимаясь пахом в пах. Сдвигает короткое платье вверх, едва не дёргая, и гладит ладонями прохладную гладкую кожу на бёдрах над резинками чулок — Крис ахает и стискивает плечи Себастиана.

Белья под платьем нет.

Горячий твёрдый член знакомо ложится в ладонь; другой рукой Себастиан ведёт выше, по груди Криса, растирает затвердевший сосок прямо через тонкую ткань. И только затем целует — впечатывается губами в губы, собирает на язык вкус помады, сигарет и мятной жвачки.

В ушах стучит кровь. Собственный член оттягивает джинсы. Крис сдавленно стонет, не разрывая поцелуя, и одной рукой тянется к поясу Себастиана и вслепую дёргает.

Себастиан лижет шею Криса, отводит в сторону его ногу, шарит рукой по затянутому сеткой напряжённому бедру. Хочется раздеть его догола, искусать и вылизать — и в то же время хочется прямо здесь, у стены, не вылезая из собственных штанов, трахать его, распахнутого и расхристанного, с размазанной помадой и закатывающимися глазами.

— Хочу, Себ, хочу, — загнанно шепчет Крис, обхватывая его ногой за колено, и Себастиан, словно загипнотизированный этим сбившимся высоким голосом, трогает Криса под яйцами, нажимает на анус — уже скользкий от смазки, растянутый. Готовый.

— Ждал... — Себастиан сам не осознаёт, что рычит. Он сдёргивает собственные джинсы, обхватывает пальцами член, хватает Криса за бедро и вталкивается в задницу в несколько рваных движений.

Крис ахает и сжимается так, что у Себастиана на мгновение белеет перед глазами.

— Ждал, — повторяет, словно в беспамятстве, Себастиан. Он вздёргивает Криса под бёдра — тот буквально обхватывает его ногами за пояс, ещё сильнее вжимая в себя, — снова целует и вылизывает рот и начинает коротко поддавать пахом вперёд.

Крис стонет уже практически беспрерывно, возит пальцами по затылку Себастиана, по куртке на спине, стискивает бёдрами бёдра. Себастиан беспорядочно водит ладонями по его ногам, цепляет колючие резинки чулок, хватает губами и зубами кожу на его шее — и толкается в тесную задницу, по скользкому и горячему, снова и снова, чуть сильнее с каждым разом. От каждого движения по коже бегут мурашки, от удовольствия поджимаются мышцы живота и сладко слабеют колени.

Себастиан ощущает, что не продержится долго; он вжимает Криса в стену, обводит ладонью головку его члена, пачкающего смазкой футболку и платье, сжимает и ведёт рукой вверх-вниз, ещё и ещё. Крис всхлипывает совсем высоко и рвано и кончает; горячая сперма заливает руку Себастиана. Задница Криса тесно сжимается и рвано пульсирует — и этого хватает уже Себастиану. Он кончает сильно, до звона в ушах и искр под веками.

Кажется, только на чистой силе воли он не падает на пол и не роняет Криса.

После, так и не раздевшись, едва поправив одежду, они лежат на кровати мотеля, на шерстяном пледе, остро пахнущем стиральным порошком. Себастиан, приподнявшись на локте, гладит Криса по раскинутым ногам, подцепляет пальцами сетку; Крис мелко и часто моргает и закусывает губы — кажется, он тоже не против второго раунда.

— Знаешь, — шепчет Себастиан, совсем низко наклоняясь над Крисом, — после сегодняшнего... не убирай эти чулки далеко. И туфли тоже.

Крис удивлённо — и довольно — распахивает глаза, и Себастиан поясняет:

— До секса в туалете мы так и не дошли. Но у меня ещё две недели съёмок...


End file.
